New Order
New Order are an English rock band formed in 1980. The band currently consists of Bernard Sumner, Stephen Morris, Gillian Gilbert, Phil Cunningham and Tom Chapman. The band was formed in 1980 by Sumner (vocals, guitars, keyboards and synthesisers), Peter Hook (bass and vocals) and Morris (drums, electronic drums, keyboards and synthesisers) – the remaining members of Joy Division, following the suicide of vocalist Ian Curtis – with the addition of Gilbert (keyboards, synthesisers and guitars). By combining post-punk and electronic dance music, New Order became one of the most critically acclaimed and influential bands of the 1980s.Ankeny, Jason. "class=artist|id=p5017|pure_url=yes}} New Order > Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved on 24 August 2009. Though the band's early years were shadowed by the legacy and basic sound of Joy Division, their experience of the early 1980s New York City club scene increased their knowledge of dance music and helped them incorporate elements of that style into their work. The band's 1983 hit "Blue Monday", the best-selling 12-inch single of all time,New Order Biography xfm.co.uk, 2008-11-30. is one example of how the band transformed their sound. New Order were the flagship band for Manchester-based independent record label Factory Records. Their minimalist album sleeves and "non-image" (the band rarely gave interviews and were known for performing short concert sets with no encores) reflected the label's aesthetic of doing whatever the relevant parties wanted to do, including an aversion to including singles as album tracks. In 1993 the band broke up amidst tension between the band members, but reformed in 1998. In 2001, Cunningham (guitars, keyboards and synthesisers) replaced Gilbert, who left the group due to family commitments. In 2007, Peter Hook left the bandNew Order carry on without Hook BBC.co.uk, 2007-07-20. and the band broke up again, with Sumner stating in 2009 that he no longer wishes to make music as New Order.Wilkinson, Roy (August 2009). "Sumner Speaks". Mojo. London: Bauer Media Group. p. 18. The band reunited in 2011 without Hook, with Gilbert returning to the fold and Chapman replacing Hook on bass.New Order New Gigs BBC.co.uk 2011-09-09. During the band's career and in between lengthy breaks, band members have been involved in several solo projects, such as Sumner's Electronic and Bad Lieutenant; Hook's Monaco and Revenge and Gilbert and Morris' The Other Two. Cunningham was previously a member of Marion and with Sumner and Chapman was a member of Bad Lieutenant. Label(s) * Factory * Warner Brothers * London * Reprise * QWest Genre(s) * Pop * Rock * Dance * Electropop RIYL * Pet Shop Boys * Kraftwerk Band Members * Bernard Sumner * Peter Hook * Stephen Morris * Phil Cunningham * Gillian Gilbert Includes Members of * Joy Division * Electronic * Marion * The Other Two * Revenge * Monaco Band Biography When Joy Division ended due to Ian Curtis' suicide, the remaining members decided to stay together. They looked for a singer within the band, and this was how Bernard Sumner was chosen. The first New Order albums were more similar to Joy Division's stuff, although as they went on, they became poppier and dancier, and had much more success with their electropop and dance singles and albums. They've made the occasional foray into more techno based music as well. They are still together and still putting out albums. Discography Albums * Movement * Power, Corruption & Lies * Low-Life * Brotherhood * Technique * Republic * Get Ready * Waiting For The Sirens' Call * Substance * The Peel Sessions * The Best Of New Order * The Rest Of New Order * International * Retro * Singles * Taras Shevchenko * Pumped Full Of Drugs * Substance 1987 (video) * New Order Story * (The Best Of) New Order (video) * 316 * 511 * A Collection * Item EPs * The Peter Saville Show Soundtrack * 1981-1982 New Order Singles * Ceremony * Procession / Everything's Gone Green * Temptation * Blue Monday * Confusion * Thieves Like Us * The Perfect Kiss * Sub-Culture * Shellshock * State Of The Nation * Bizarre Love Triangle * True Faith * Touched By The Hand Of God * Blue Monday '88 * Fine Time * Round & Round * Run 2 * World In Motion * Regret * Ruined In A Day * World (The Price Of Love * Spooky * True Faith '94 * 1963 * Blue Monday '95 * Bizarre Love Triangle * Video 5 8 6 * Crystal * 60 Miles An Hour * Someone Like You * Here To Stay * Krafty * Jetstream * Waiting For The Sirens' Call * Turn Appears On Compilations Soundtracks * Pretty In Pink * Something Wild * Salvation! * Trainspotting * Blade * The Wedding Singer * American Psycho * The Beach * D.E.B.S. * Moog Mix CDs * Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Aila's Mp3 Of The Week * Dub Club: Aila - The Radio Is Broken Radio Shows *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 7: Try the new religious quiz, Beat The Bishop *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 24 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Musical groups established in 1980 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1993 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1998 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2007 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2011 Category:British rock music groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Post-punk groups Category:New Wave groups Category:London Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Reprise Records artists